finalfantasyxiiconstelleoftranscendencesfandomcom-20200215-history
Flying Gears
Flying Gears or Flights are one of the rarest equipments in the entire game. Attacks are within melee and range or referred as 'extending'. Attacking while flying is cannot be easily mastered. *Flights are more subtle to knockbacks and stuns. *Some Flights can be use manually to guard while the rest parry and redirects. *Flying Gears has one of the most shortest Action Latency, but hardly has a good reach for certain types. *Flying Gears are fun to use, but some of it causes the wearer to be knockout of balance for reckless spinnings and twistings. *All Earth damages, Flying Gears made them 'almost impossible to hit the wearer. Accept if hit by some magickal ball of Earth energy, the damage would be reduced by half. *Magickal automatic non-ridable weapon are also both Ranged and Flying attribute, they can reach the highest altitude level(AL) of 20 (75-100metre/290-330.5feet) in reality-like measurement. Sky Boards Sky boards are very famous amongs all the fans of Aerial Skaters. Has an Action Latency par with the Knightswords. Great reach but a very bad balance. The hardest Flying Gears to be used and mastered. Equiping the Sky Boards allows the user to be in the AeroRace game. Best to be used by a high SP character. Each levels of Sky Boards licensing grants faster movement and tackle speed of a Sky Board. *Sky Boards striking styles are very complex, since it is command-based only. *Have an average Parrying-Pass, not good to parry against Uppercut and Divide striking. *Bad at deflect or redirecting. *Sky Boards has the second highest flying altitude of 20 above the nearest ground altitude. *Equipping the Sky Board will make the wearer constantly floating and will descends slowly if left not flying. *Sky Boards cannot fly on jagd or any mist-free area. *Moving around town or other free areas using Sky Boards are limited to only 50feet(15metre) above ground level(AGL) *Uses of flight with Sky Boards allows the user to manually and automatically reaches high and low altitude. Souls Souls are rare, cost a fortune if are to buy. It is rather even more expensive than Knightswords. But, it can be crafted from the materials from carcasses found. Souls only have the variety of types based on the monster's family. Each levels of Souls licensing improves the intensity and damage radius of souls. *Souls striking styles are Vortex Swing, it is the same at all angle, it is easier to attack using it by locking the target. *Portably controllable. *Rotten souls are mostly Shadow Elemental, while more corrupted ones are Demon Elemental. *Cleansed souls are mostly Holy Elemental, while highly prayed ones are Divine Elemental. *Default souls are practically Spirit Elemental. *When souls are to be summoned, it somehow became an Esper once again. Only for a short period of time. While Demons or Divines has a small potential to become a Scion. *Souls range are limitless, since it can be control with magick within average-slow strikings and Action Latency. *Charms range are limitless, has auto-lock missiles but dissappear when hit *Souls Parrying-Pass is very high. It can block any non-magickal attacks except for Spirit elements. *Uses of flight with souls are like floating with energy orbs around the wearer. Charms Charms are famous for their variety of different and distinctive looks and appearance. Each charms are famous for their quick reach that surpasses any of the other Flying Gears. Attacking using Charms are extremely hard to master, locking the target will quickly make the Charm reach it almost in an instant, by striking the target is hard work. Each levels of Charms licencing improves the auto-hit accuracy by each swing of control. *Charms striking styles wouldn't let the user move if the user is locking targets, the striking styles are controlled by the toggling the left analog stick. *Portably controllable. *Attacking the target like 'firing' at it requires Action Time, or simply Charm Charge. The average firing will hit the target like a magickal flying sword that slices through the target. After 'firing, the user can move, by will stop when the Charm came back. *Charms are usually Spirit Elemental, while highly prayed ones are Scions Elemental. *Default charms are practically Holy Elemental. *Deflecting using Charms is easy if the player can see the projectiles or attacks, the Action Latency is as fast as the speed when toggling left analog stick. *Charms Parrying-Pass is very high. It can block any magickal attacks except for Holy Elemental. *Uses of flight with charms are like floating with severals charms moving around the wearer. Cards Cards have the most pletiful kinds and types among all other weapons. Each one has a different debuffs. Cards may grant low attacks, but its plenty amount of combos are to be par with hand-guns. Cards are to be equip in numbers if to be used with a lot combos. Has short Action Latency but can't attack if all of the cards from the hands are still flying around.' Each levels of Cards licensing will upgrades the barrage damage and quicker return speed of the cards.' *Cards may be equip by numbers, 7 on the character's laterality and 6 on the other hand. But only works if it has the same symbol. This corresponds to the normal quantities of each class of cards, 21. *Cards also have limitless projectile-range, but waiting for the cards to come back is harassing *When attacking with cards, it can increases in size when flinging around longer. It will have a slightly higher damage depending on how larger it became. But if destroyed by something else while enlarging, the other cards flinging around will fall to the ground and must be retrieved manually to be used again. *Cards can be equip by both hands, it can be used faster, but may fling around and actually misses the target. The user can equip Eye Headband to have a 100% target lock. *Cards Action Latency is average, when equiping with both hands, it will be categorized having Action Latency as short as hand-guns. *Cards can be used to guard, its Parrying-Pass is very high. Which makes it more to a defensive weapon. *Uses of flight with cards are like having all the cards carrying the user like a cloud of cards. Float Shoes Float Shoes are the easiest melee-ranged weapon/armor to be used in mid-air brawling. Action Latency are based on the character's latency and speed. Every attacks will pushes the target backwards a bit, still categories with knockbacks. Float Shoes can be easily countered with knockbacks or knockouts attacks to make the wearer fall to the ground.' Each levels of Float Shoes licensing will makes the wearer to fly higher or lower easier.' *Float Shoes striking styles are based by the character's kicking style brawl. *Float Shoes is the only weapon that intersect with accessories and armors. *Float Shoes are the easiest weapon to deal counter based on the character's stats in Speed. *Float Shoes are far more balance than Sky Boards, since they are stick to the character's feet. *Certain Float Shoes totally evades and refrain from Earth elementals and falling to the ground. *The Action Latency is based on the character's Sprint Speed, it uses feet speed than hands. *Can't actually be used to guard, but better with blocking physical or bulgeoning weapons attacks instead. *Uses of flight with float shoes are like having the character fly like Hermes. Fans Fans are artificial and artistique weapon based only from the Dancer job class. The attacks are flurry and wing-like slashing, perfect for players who adores dancing and dramatic moves. Fans are one of the charge-able equipment which speciallizing in delivering strong winds. Fans has two major types two more branches for each type. Equipping the Dancing Fans allows the user to enter a mini game 'Fancer'.' Each levels of Fans licensing increases the attack range and radius for Wind Charge.' >Dancing Fans Small fans usually for maidens. Their artistic looks best them for their estetical value than weaponry fucntions. I > Artisque Fans Variety of fans best describing the masterpiece of a fan maker master. II > Bladed Fans Variety of fans best describing for its detailed sharpness and dexterity >High Fans Unusually huge fans best for decorative purposes than mobile uses. Certain battle techniques are hardly masterable with these kind of fans. I > Sky Fans Variety of fans best describing for its nimbleness in sky surfing uses. II > God Fans Variety of fans best describing for its powerful and sturdy craftmanship. *Fans striking style are Slashing and Slapping with Dancing Fans while Wide-Hit and Divide striking for High Fans *Fans are equipable in both hands, perfect for character's with both-hands laterality. *Fans are also thrownable weapons which will fling back like boomerangs. It must be use while focusing and targeting at the same time to operate. *Can blows enemies with strong winds, and also blow a small swirling tornado to make the user jump high for High Fans if they jump on it. *Equipping the *Uses of flight with fans are like spinning a strong yet gentle wind to make the user float for Dancing Fans and are like gliding or surfing on air after jumping on a High Fan tornado. Ornamental Wings Ornamental Wings are quite rare, the caftmanship for this types of wings are hardly formed and enchant with Scions elements. Ornamental Wings are the most balance Flying Gears to be use in their aerial balancing, aerial recovery, soar high and descends and flying speed. Ornamental Wing has two major types. Wearing the Ornamental Wings Tales types enables the wearer to join in a drama mini game called Folktales.' Each levels of' Ornamental Wings licensing enables the wearer to have better and faster aerial recovery and aerial balancing. >Guidance Wings A real-like wings crafted especially for the noble hearts. Attached to the back like a halo. >Tales Wings Wings crafted by the minds of folklore storytellers. Varies by the type and looks. *Wings are paired, so its a set type of equipment. *Wings are the only type of Flying Gears which are not weapon-based. *Wings has average-great Parrying-Pass, which partly categories it as a shield. *Wings can guard againts all kind of attacks except special moves from bosses. *Equipping the Ornamental Wings will make the wearer constantly flying and will descends slowly if left ot flying. *If the wearer are striked at the back, the wing could be broken and makes the wearer fall just for some time only. *Wings has the highest flying altitude of 23 feet above the nearest ground altitude. *Uses of flight with wings are like Icarus soaring for Guidance Wings and are like based on the story for the Tales Wings. Trivia *The Flying Gears are Flying attribute, so according to the Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings attribute system, it's like the rock-paper-scissors concept, as Ranged>Flying>Melee>. *Sky Board's idea was originate from Filo's 'Skybandits' as her class is 'Aviator'. *Souls and Charms are both Ranged and Flying, engaging combos varies by the camera angle's by total 180°(vertically), and automaticly changed if the camera angle rises upwards more than 30°, the attribute from Ranged to Flying attribute. *Charms idea are based from the 'Canine Tracker' item from Okami game as it floats around the player and it looks like a talisman. *Charms attacks are based on the 'Power Slash' ability from Okami, it is use as the player toggles the left analog stick. *Cards are both based from ideal weapon of the bangaa Tricksters from Final Fantasy Tactics A2 and Luxord from Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days. *The original thoughts fro the Float Shoes are from most magical abilities that creates a floating tile in mid-air, since equipment is essential, and such magic are not suitable in World of Ivalice, footwear are used instead. *The Fans both idea from Temari who uses a giant battle fan in the anime, Naruto. She also can gildes using her giant fan. Category:Equipments Category:Melee Category:Ranged Category:Flying Category:Gaming Category:Battling Category:Weapons Category:Armor Category:Accessories